pokemontcgfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon TCG Wiki:Rules and guidelines
These are the rules for the Pokémon TCG Wiki. All of these rules must be followed at all times. '' ''THE RULES ''Wiki rules *NO VANDALISM OR SPAM OF ANY KIND!'' :: Vandalism is when a user deletes some or all content of a page and replaces it with unrelated text. Sometimes, the entire page could be blanked. This is not tolerated. :: Spamming '''is rewriting text or sentences many, many times. It is a childish and foolish act, which like vandalism, will not be tolerated. :: Spamming will result in a 10day-10 month ban, and vandalism will lead to 3 months ban, or even permanent ban. *NO UPLOADING NSFW IMAGES OR FILES!' :: ''NSFW 'stands for '''N'ot 'S'afe 'f'or 'W'ork. This includes any nude images, sexually-sensitive images, and other things of the sort. :: Breaking this rule results in a permanent ban. *NO FAKE CARDS!' :: Fake cards are card that are not created by Wizards of the Coast or the Pokémon Company. These are fanmade, unofficial, non-legitmate cards. The Pokémon TCG Wiki does '''not '''document fake cards. :: Fake cards may be placed 'on the user's page, or subpage '(''User:zeldafan511/Fake cards).'' :: Breaking this rule results in a 1-10 hour ban. *''NO EDIT WARRING! :: Editwarring '''is a conflict between a certain edit. For example, User A makes an edit, which User B redits. User A edits User B's re-edit, and soon, a "war" begins over which edit is worth more. This results in slow response times for the wiki, and it will end up with any user who participated in trouble. :: This can result in a 10day-10month ban. *NO BITING!' :: '''Biting '''is when a user puts down another new user for "bad" edits, which scares away possibly great editors, and reduces the reputation of the wiki. :: This results in a 2-10 hour ban. *DO NOT SOCKPUPPET!'' :: Sockpuppeting 'is creating a new account while your other account is banned. It is a serious offense, which will result in all related accounts to be disabled. :: You may have more than two accounts if you do it in good faith. *'NO ADMIN BEGGING! :: Begging to be an admin is an immature thing to do; it makes you look bad and lowers your chances to become an admin in the first place. :: A better thing to do is to explain why you should be an admin; all the pros and cons of why you would be a good admin, like "I would be a good admin! I am a good editor, and care fondly about the wiki!" :: Begging is "MAKE ME A MOD PLZZZZZZZ". Please, don't submit this in our requests for adminship page. :: Better yet, don't even ask, and you'll probably get an adminship anyway if you are dedicated to the wiki. :: This results in no admin rights. Ever. (unless you redeem yourself) *''Under the Wikia Terms of Use, you must be 13 or older to have an account.'' :: If you reveal yourself to be younger than this, then your account will be reported and subsquently disabled. *''DON'T MINIMOD!'' :: Minimodding '''is the act of acting like an administrator or chat moderator. Leave the justice to be done to chat moderators and admins. You can truly help by reporting users who break these rules. :: This results in a 3-10 hour ban, but if you were trying to help, then we will let you off with a warning. *'''DON'T MILK FOR EDITS! :: If you milk for edits, then you are simply editing pages and doing nothing on them to earn edits. The number of edits you have is not a competition. :: This will result in a 5-hour ban. And the most important rule of all... *''Always edit in good faith!'' :: Editing in good faith means you want to add information for the good of the wiki. Make sure every edit you do will improve the wiki! ''Chat and forum rules *NO SPAMMING!'' :: ''As stated above, spamming in chat will not result in good things. Be careful about how many things you post at one time. :: This results in a 4hour-permanent ban. *''NO FLAME WARS! :: Flame wars '''are similar to edit wars, but this involves a "war" over a single topic. Chat is soon overflowed with massive conversations, leaving little to breathe for users not participating. :: This will give you a 3month ban. *NO INSULTS!''' :: Any racist, sexist, homophobic, insulting and/or sexual language will not be tolerated. Only light profanity is allowed on the wiki, in which case, you should go to the chat. :: This will give a 4 month ban. By following the rules, we can make the wiki a safe place.